


Живые

by Ametial



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametial/pseuds/Ametial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не притворяйся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живые

**Author's Note:**

> Дженогет, аеслибы и осколочность.

**Кай**

 

В первый день кажется, что это шутка, во второй остаётся всё ещё очень смешно, а в двести десятый — Кай просыпается от голосов, которые оказываются ненастоящими. 

В пять тысяч девятьсот двадцать восьмой день от Великого Заточения — мог на несколько и ошибиться — Кай с чувством выполненного долга захлопывает потрёпанный блокнот. На цветном картоне красуется размашистая надпись чёрным маркером: «1000 и 2 способа сдохнуть». 

Но это продолжает быть весьма забавным. Просто других источников для веселья уже не осталось. 

А потом появляется она. Возникает из пустоты, медленно сплетаясь из тончайших серебряных нитей, и замирает пойманной в клетку птицей. Она стоит посреди главной площади какого-то паршивого городишки без названия, смотрит на Кая огромными глазищами и ёжится. Босая. А он забывает, куда, собственно, шёл. 

Нет, серьёзно. Любой на его месте уже давно бы ловил летающих под потолком русалок, или завёл себе жену из латекса, которая бы даже болтала без умолку и отвратительно готовила, или — чем чёрт не шутит! — просто влил в себя такие барбитураты, что провалялся бы всю эту дрянную вечность в коме. Этих «бы» столько, что хватит на второй блокнот.

Так что девчонке Кай не удивляется. Почти. Давно пора, в конце концов.

А вот больничной рубашке с каким-то мелким узором и кровавому пятну, проступающему сквозь ткань, — да, удивляется. И тому, что появилась она в минуту затмения, тоже. 

— Привет, — улыбается Кай и думает, что наконец-то — аллилуйя! — сошёл с ума.

— А ты ещё кто такой? — спрашивает она так тихо, что приходится читать по губам. Бледным, потрескавшимся, чуть синеватым, словно у мертвеца.

— Властелин мира, но можешь звать меня Каем.

Она выдыхает и не смеётся.

— А ты? — интересуется он, хотя логично было бы самому придумать имя для личной галлюцинации. Ему нравится «Мэри». Кровавая Мэри — это звучит двусмысленно и круто, кажется Каю. А ещё ему по вкусу «Элизабет». Или «Джо», но тогда придётся вспомнить навык вырезания селезёнки, а также сменить ей имидж.

У Джо тёмные волосы и серые глаза — это Кай помнит точно. У девчонки волосы рыжие, а глаза — зелёные, с крапинками песочно-золотого. Неправильно. 

— Ты лапушка, — наконец решает он.

— Лидия.

Словно щёлкает тумблер. 

Потому что о таком имени он не помышлял точно. Потому что девчонка придумана определённо не им. Потому что — теперь Кай видит это совершенно отчётливо — она мёртвая.

— Знаешь, — говорит он весело, — а ведь это — ад. — И смеётся так, словно придумал лучшую шутку в мире. Хотя первая до сих пор не устаревает, пусть авторство и за его отцом.

— Знаешь, — хмурится Лидия, — а на дьявола ты не похож.

— А ты с ним встречалась?

— Кажется, я из-за него умерла, — вздыхает она и опускает глаза, разглядывая то самое пятно на рубашке.

Грубая работа, думает Кай. Он бы сделал всё в сотню раз аккуратнее.

— А может, я всё-таки жива? И ты мне просто снишься?

В зелёных глазах с вкраплениями почти золота вспыхивает пожаром надежда. 

Кай отрицательно мотает головой — ему не хочется быть придуманным, ведь тогда получится, что всё зря. Дни считать вовсе не нужно, как и изобретать способы умереть. А ещё — если Кай не существует, то Джо тоже нет. Это ещё неправильнее, чем Лидия.

— Мёртвая девочка, не притворяйся живой! — грозит он ей пальцем. — А то выдумаю тебя обратно.

— И что тогда?

— Исчезнешь. Или исчезну я. Знаешь, ты здесь пять минут, а я уже запутался и почти переосмыслил свою жизнь. Лучше бы я создал тогда тульпу. — Он притворно вздыхает. 

— Так почему не создал? — Лидия выглядит абсолютно, категорически, совершенно мёртвой. 

У неё — Кай ведь не глупый и не глухой — тишина за рёбрами.

Он знает этот мир от и до. Он — единственный житель. 

— Потому что здесь это невозможно, — произносит Кай и замирает.

Настоящая тульпа — это всегда магия. Даже такая девчонка, как Лидия, — это магия, которой у Кая попросту нет.

Лидия начинает дышать глубоко и рвано, почти захлёбываясь в панике, беспокойно оглядывается, будто надеется отыскать волшебную дверь назад, в мир живых. 

Кай с улыбкой протягивает к ней руку, словно надеется успокоить, осторожно касаясь маленькой ладони, и натыкается на пустоту; только лёгкий разряд электрического тока пронизывает кончики пальцев.

Как всё просто. 

Призрак.

***

— Я живая! — твердит Лидия раз за разом, убеждая в этом не столько себя, сколько Кая.

И Кай услужливо кивает, катя перед собой тележку для продуктов. Каждодневный поход в супермаркет давно стал почти священным обрядом.

— Апельсиновый или яблочный? — Он задумчиво разглядывает полки с бутылками сока.

— Виноградный. Я живая, Кай! Понимаешь? Живая!

Кай кладёт в тележку ананасовый.

— Ты слушаешь?

— Конечно-конечно, — рассеянно замечает он и тянется за замороженными куриными медальонами. — Где здесь шкварки? 

Лидия пожимает плечами и наконец-то замолкает.

— Вспомнил, нам налево! Так ты, говоришь, живая, да? — Кай даже не пытается скрыть иронию. 

Остаётся попрактиковаться в дьявольском хохоте, заискивании и интонации «я здесь самый умный». В одиночку особо не поразговариваешь, начинаешь чувствовать себя дураком из дураков.

— Идиот, — бормочет она и спешит за ним в соседний отдел.

— Зато живой, дорогуша.

Лидия только упрямо шепчет:

— Я тоже.

***

Когда Кай открывает глаза в похожее на все предыдущие — за исключением одного! — утро, становится почти неловко.

— Ты милый, когда спишь, — замечает Лидия, стоя около шкафа. — Если забыть, что ты невероятный мудак.

— А ты должна уже быть в раю.

В ад такую всё равно не возьмут. Если только по ошибке, но сразу выгонят — она же всё с ног на голову перевернёт.

Лидия улыбается. Смирилась, должно быть, что сдохла. Кай ощущает лёгкий укол зависти. Хотя если он и после смерти застрянет здесь, то папашина шутка станет совершенно несмешной.

— Ты должен мне помочь.

Нет, не смирилась. Хотя он тоже, и ничего — встречает пять тысяч девятьсот двадцать девятый рассвет. 

— Ты в курсе про личное пространство? 

— А ты знаешь, что убивать половину семьи — это сумасшествие? 

Кай сжигал газету с душещипательной заметкой не раз, не два и не тысячу, но на следующее утро та всё равно оказывалась на прежнем месте. В каждой пахнущей типографией букве чернеет его провал. Он уничтожил не всех.

— Я бы с удовольствием убил и тебя.

Лидия подходит к кровати, наклоняется к его лицу так близко, что будь она настоящей, живой, не иллюзорной, Кай бы свернул ей шею.

— Поздно.

— Я пошлю твоему дьяволу цветы.

Ему вдруг кажется, что от Лидии веет больницей: запах лекарств на мгновение забивает ноздри.

***

— Так ты поможешь? — спрашивает Лидия, когда они заходят на кухню. 

Он молча включает плиту, чуть наклоняется над электрической конфоркой и цокает языком. Газовые лучше. 

Кулинар из Кая отменный; когда выберется и немножко покромсает Джо за предательство, то можно будет открыть ресторанчик. В меню будут блюда со всего света. Ну а пока достаточно и омлета.

— Что ты от меня хочешь, лапушка?

— Помощи, разумеется.

Лидия внимательно следит за его движениями, того и гляди советы раздавать начнёт, а Кай её даже выгнать не сможет. Лучше бы тульпа, думает он. 

С той бы хоть было что обсудить. Игра «мёртвая-живая» начинает надоедать. 

Кай достаёт из холодильника бекон и бросает несколько ломтиков в сковороду. Шкварчит бодро и громко, почти заглушает нытьё девчонки, Лидии.

— Тебе здесь не рады.

— Думаешь, окончательно спятил? — фыркает она и подходит, пожалуй, слишком близко.

Рыжие волосы, бледная кожа, отсутствие страха в глазах.

— Мне так говорили. До того как запереть здесь, — зачем-то уточняет он.

 

***

В пользу того, что девчонка — привидение, говорит то, что она не может коснуться ни единой вещи. Собственно, в этом же причина её прекрасного больничного наряда и грустного взгляда в сторону нежно-розового платья.

— Кошмар, — заключает Кай. — У меня наконец-то появилась девушка, но она таскает меня по магазинам.

— Я не твоя девушка.

— Брось, Лидия, я лучший в мире парень!

Он кидает в неё женский кошелёк со стразами, тот предсказуемо пролетает через иллюзорное тело.

— Поправочка: ты — единственный. И это твой мир. — Она проходит сквозь стойку с одеждой.

— А ты вообще мёртвая. И что теперь? Будешь и дальше делать вид, что кто-то ждёт тебя там, с другой стороны?

— Меня ждут, — твёрдо произносит Лидия. 

Кай улыбается. Настойчивость в её голосе забавляет.

— Кстати, под магазином есть подвал. Я проверял.

— И что?

— Почему ты не можешь ни до чего дотронуться, но не проваливаешься вниз?

Лидия закатывает глаза, Каю слышится: «Идиот».

Пожалуй, было бы неплохо отрезать ей язык.

***

В пользу того, что девчонка — живая, говорит то, что Каю нестерпимо хочется её прирезать. Он со вздохом откладывает очередную книженцию по колдовству и недовольно смотрит на Лидию. Но та, словно зачарованная, продолжает наворачивать по комнате круги. Едва ли она пританцовывает, скорее действительно так ходит, но ему неожиданно нравится. Как рассерженная кошка, кажется Каю. 

«Пустынная кошка», — мелькает неловкая мысль. 

Маленькая, чуть неуклюжая, с огромными внимательными глазами, глядящими на него, Кая, с недоверием и сносящей все преграды мольбой. 

— Лучше бы тульпа.

— Прости? — Лидия замирает перед ним и, сощурившись, смотрит прямо в душу. Если бы у Кая она была.

Ему чудится, что в глубине её взгляда, среди отливающих золотом крапинок, мелькают тени.

— Что-то не так? — уточняет он.

Лидия раздражённо поводит плечами, словно скидывает надоевшую шаль.

— Не знаю.

Кай знает, что это. Так было после пятисотого рассвета в этом месте — нестерпимая надежда и сжирающее желание оказаться в другом месте. Почувствовать дуновение ветра, увидеть другого человека, ощутить вкус жизни. С этим даже никакая месть не сравнится — просто вырваться из заточения. 

Призракам не нравится тюрьма, думает Кай. И понимает, что себя тоже причислил к живым мертвецам.

— Ты слышишь это? — неожиданно спрашивает Лидия и напряжённо замирает, словно боится даже пошевелиться, чтобы не разбить чудо.

Кай кивает.

Едва различимый шёпот, тонкой змейкой пробирающийся в тюремный мир из настоящего, зовёт почти придуманную девочку.

***

— Зачем ты читаешь их? — с интересом спрашивает Лидия и указывает кивком на стопку книг. 

— А зачем ты изучала латынь?

— Вдруг придётся попрактиковаться.

— Вот именно, — кивает Кай и переворачивает тонкую, почти просвечивающую страницу.

Он собрал у себя, кажется, всю колдовскую библиотеку Северной Америки. Изъездил больше половины штатов и заглянул в Канаду и на Аляску, распотрошил тайники большинства ковенов в бесплотных попытках найти лазейку.

А теперь появилась надежда: если смог тот голос из ниоткуда, то сможет Кай. И неважно, что Лидию там, в настоящем мире, действительно ждут, а его родня надеется, будто слово «вечность» именно её и означает.

— Какой ужас, — кивает она на иллюстрацию в книге и возвращается к бормочущему опостылевшую ерунду телевизору. 

Кай согласен — вендиго не очень симпатичны. С такими-то зубами.

Через пятнадцать страниц и девять иллюстраций он замирает, вчитываясь в написанные каллиграфическим почерком слова. И переводит взгляд на очередной рисунок.

Тонкие уверенные линии, россыпь длинных волос, струящееся платье. Изображение почти каноничное, чисто для галочки. 

Вряд ли этому ковену позировала настоящая, думает Кай и пальцем прочерчивает линию её лица. 

«Та, кто вспарывает полотно жизни».

«Та, чей крик — порождение смерти».

— Нет, конечно, какая глупость, — качает головой Кай и бросает быстрый взгляд на Лидию. 

Она смотрит какой-то боевик, на который сам Кай никогда не обращал внимания, и полностью игнорирует его.

«Не привидение», — отчётливо понимает он, отбрасывая прочь сомнения.

Становится почти завидно. 

***

Кай мёртв уже много лет подряд, а Лидия, у которой тишина за рёбрами и пятна крови на больничной рубашке, выглядит до смешного живой. И неважно, что по губам у неё расползается едкой плесенью синева. Неважно, что её чуть дёрганными движениями будто управляет невидимый кукловод. Потому что здесь, в тюремном мире образца 10 мая 1994 года, до конца умереть не может никто. И их существование, её и Кая, балансирует на потрёпанном ветрами канате над пропастью бытия. 

Лидия чувствует себя здесь едва ли как дома, но внимательно разглядывает безнадёжно устаревшую, по её словам, технику и, кажется, почти не вздрагивает, когда Кай подходит слишком близко. Ничего личного, просто исследовательский интерес — он никогда не сталкивался с привидениями, особенно умными, особенно — знающими латынь, да не простую, а древнюю.

— Не слишком много, — скромно пожимает она плечами, когда Кай спрашивает, сколько в её хорошенькой головке сохранилось знаний о римской пакости.

— Тогда скажи, что написано здесь, — почти просит он и указывает на непонятную строчку. И Лидия послушно склоняется над жутким фолиантом, из которого Кай подчерпнул достаточное количество интересных фокусов. Когда выберется отсюда — с удовольствием опробует всё на Джо и тех малявках-близнецах.

— Не знаю это слово. — Она хмурится и легко проводит по строчке. — И это выражение не понимаю, дай словарь — переведу. 

Лидия не уточняет, что искать всё придётся ему, потому что она никак не сможет коснуться словаря. Тот относительно настоящий, в отличие от неё. 

— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает она, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— Что именно?

— Эта книга. Я ведь не слепая: в ней чёрной магии хватит, чтобы стереть целый штат. Тут даже есть рецепт зомби!

— Хочешь стать осязаемой? — хихикает Кай, но замолкает под сердимым взглядом. И понимает — не хочет.

Она ни за что не выберет мёртвое существование, несмотря на своё стремление почувствовать себя настоящей. А вот Кай… Он бы, пожалуй, рискнул, окажись на её месте.

Лидия смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего.

Каю становится почти стыдно, но он отбрасывает щемяще-неловкое чувство и вспоминает, что это не у него за рёбрами пустота. Живая пустота.

Будь Лидия настоящей… Кай бы её поцеловал. Просто чтобы проверить, что она действительно здесь, а он всё-таки не сошёл с ума. 

 

***

Лидию тянет куда-то, понимает он. Каждый раз, когда она напряжённо замирает, вглядываясь в пустоту и вслушиваясь в нечто недоступное ему, Кай чувствует себя так, будто подглядывает в замочную скважину. 

Потому что её там действительно ждут. А здесь нет ничего, кроме Кая, каждодневных походов в супермаркет и пыльных бестиариев.

Всё-таки папочка постарался, создавая ад, и эта шутка никогда не устареет.

Кай нашаривает в кармане джинсов вырванную из книги страницу. Ту самую, что испещрена аккуратными буквами досужих домыслов и преданий. Плавные линии на тонкой бумаге складываются в почти схематичный портрет.

Они редкие, знает Кай. Почти мифические. Хранительницы рода, плакальщицы мёртвых и соратницы живых. Не потому ли Лидию забросило в тюремный мир, что сама она оказалась на грани: не жива, не мертва, а точнёхонько посередине? Терминальное состояние, думает Кай, лечится удачей.

И там, в настоящем, за рёбрами у неё бьётся сердце, поэтому здесь оно не стучит. 

В тюремном мире нельзя умереть, но и жить — не получается.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Лидия, заходя в гостиную очередного пристанища и оказываясь слишком близко. И смотрит ему в глаза: доверчиво, со скрытой мольбой, словно он — её самый лучший друг.

Глупая банши.

— Будь ты жива…

— И что бы ты сделал? — Она склоняет голову набок и прищуривается.

«Я бы тебя убил».

Но вслух он это почему-то не говорит.

А Лидия и не ждёт, только подходит одуряюще близко и касается губами его щеки.

— Спаси меня, Кай.

Кажется, он ослышался. 

***

Она больше не просит. Не умоляет. Только смотрит обезоруживающе и делает вид, что ей почти всё равно. А Кай абсолютно уверен, что почти за шесть тысяч рассветов окончательно сошёл с ума, потому что на этом континенте скоро не останется колдовской книги, которую бы он не читал.

Лидия ходит с ним в магазин и не морщится при слове «шкварки», только учительским тоном объясняет, что такое мерзость глютеновая и почему ту не стоит есть.

Каю плевать, он хватает сразу несколько пакетов. Он же спаситель, чёрт подери.

Незнакомое слово жжётся на языке и выжигает мозг. Взглядом он неосознанно ищет любое оружие и даже прикидывает в уме, что он бы… не сделал с Лидией.

Она здесь всего несколько дней, а уже заклеймила его и перевернула тюремный мир. Одиночное заключение теперь не кажется таким страшным наказанием.

Отец, придумывая шутку века, просто не учёл, что Лидия — хуже. В зелёных глазах, среди крапинок золота, столько веры в него, Кая, что в лёгких отчаянно не хватает воздуха. 

— Ты бы, милая, не надеялась.

Она пожимает плечами:

— Мне надоело ходить в одном и том же.

Кай бросает в тележку пакет с замороженной пиццей и оборачивается к Лидии. Больничная сорочка с проступающим на ткани багряным пятном — это теперь, пожалуй, его любимое зрелище. 

Лидии идёт кровь, и когда она станет по-настоящему живой, Кай позаботится, чтобы багровые реки омывали её кожу как можно чаще. 

— Мы решим твою проблему.

Она улыбается робко, и Кай скалится в ответ.

***

 

Лидия заворожённо наблюдает за его движениями, и Кай самодовольно ухмыляется — ему нравится быть в центре внимания. И неважно, что он сам — центр этого мира. Единственный узник и палач, запертый в сотканной из магии пустоте.

— И ты действительно можешь это делать? — почему-то шёпотом спрашивает она.

Он кивает и сжимает в ладони очередной амулет, по венам растекается приятное тепло. Оно в сотни раз слабее того, что чувствуешь, высасывая чужую магию, но даёт возможность хотя бы не забыть, каково это. В небольшом камешке, испещрённом рунами, силы с напёрсток, но хватит на пару фокусов. И немного попрактиковаться, и впечатлить девчонку, что ходит за ним утёнком и почти не боится.

Почти — потому что всё-таки боится. Понимает, что будь ситуация немного другой — и Кай практиковался бы не на окружающей обстановке, а на ней самой. Но смерть Лидии к лицу. Делает чуть-чуть бесшабашной. И Каю это нравится.

Он прищёлкивает пальцами — и фитиль стоящей на столе свечи вспыхивает, как от зажигалки.

— Что ещё можешь?

— Мало, — морщится Кай. — У меня нет здесь магии.

Он не уточняет, что магии у него в принципе нет. Когда выберется — будет.

— А меня вытащить отсюда можешь? — спрашивает Лидия и облизывает потрескавшиеся губы.

Кай ловит себя на мысли, что те перестали быть синими, и не отвечает.

***

Он вытягивает магию из всего, до чего может дотянуться хотя бы кончиками пальцев. Копит, складывает в стопочки и заглатывает, запивая крепким чаем без сахара. И щурится почти по-кошачьи: довольно и сыто. Но нервозность пробирается ужом под кожу вместе с силой, сжимает рёбра, словно огромный питон.

Лидия с каждым днём выглядит всё более настоящей и живой.

В волосах её разгорается жаркое пламя — солнце озаряет каждую прядку, на губах — ни тени от синевы, шаги — больше не кажутся невесомыми.

Кай слышит её дыхание, ловит едва заметные касания и не вздрагивает от мимолётного разряда тока.

Лидия меньше всего на свете похожа на привидение. И за рёбрами у неё, среди живой тишины, нет-нет да мелькает отзвук сердцебиения.

Страх тянет Кая за шкирку, как провинившегося котёнка. Если тюремный мир заберёт её — всё, можно играть похоронный марш.

Лидия не знает этого, а потому радуется возможности коснуться цветов на клумбе, в супермаркете выбить из ладони Кая упаковку с чипсами или перелистнуть страницу очередной колдовской книги, когда он опять слишком увлекается чтением в очередной гостиной.

Она напоминает ему эдакого забавного домашнего питомца: вроде и раздражает мимолётно, а радости дарит всё-таки больше. Слишком много. 

— Жаль, нет ветерка, — говорит она и улыбается, глядя в окно, на солнце, пока Кай готовит обед на одного. 

Он пожимает плечами, не понимая, что может быть плохого в отличной погоде каждый день. Зато не нужны синоптики. Нигде в этом мире нет ни ураганов, ни гроз, ни пронизывающих до костей ветров. 

Только мёртвая тишина и затмение. И ей, Лидии, здесь совсем не место. 

***

Она умирает (или всё-таки оживает), и Кай ничем не может помочь. Немного, он знает, осталось совсем немного. Время ускользает сквозь пальцы золотистым песком, точно таким же… как и в её глазах.

А в бесполезных книгах есть всё, кроме рецепта спасения духа, попавшего в тюремный мир. 

Да и о мирах таких, что уж скрывать, тоже немного: строчка там, пара слов здесь и аж целый абзац вон в той потрёпанной книженции, похожей скорее на большой блокнот. 

Кай ощущает себя слабее, чем когда-то давно, в другой жизни. Там его называли выродком и вздрагивали от каждого прикосновения. Здесь — Лидия неосознанно тянется к нему и выродком себя называет уже Кай. 

Молода, девчонка ещё, почти семнадцать. Рыжие волосы, колдовские глаза, спящая сила банши. Умирать, будучи запертой здесь, — не самый лучший исход событий. И Кай неожиданно пытается стать немножко лучше. Самую малость — и этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы безвозмездно кого-то спасти. 

От мёртвой банши в тюремном мире не будет толку, знает он, только станет на одного узника больше.

— Нет-нет, Лидия, — бормочет он, ходя вокруг неё кругами, как обезумевший пёс, — не вздумай подыхать.

Очередной пустующий дом: мёртвый, безликий, ставший приютом узнику и скиталице. Очередная гостиная: обои в цветочек, каминная полка уставлена фотографиями, стопка журналов о садоводстве на кофейном столике и огромный, типично американский диван грязно-бурого цвета. 

За окном — мёртвый мир, а подсвеченные проникающими сквозь тонкие занавески лучами солнца пылинки пляшут в воздухе. Пляшут, окутывая фигуру Лидии почти саваном, и она морщится, разглядывая свои ладони:

— Я чувствую себя лучше, твоя помощь, как видишь, не понадобится.

Он рычит, понимая, что уже проиграл. Снова. Мёртвая Лидия — это смешнее шутника папаши. Или грустнее? Он никогда не разбирался в эмоциях.

Решение приходит спонтанно, когда Кай смотрит в ясные зелёные глаза и видит не привидение, не человека, а сверхъестественное существо, когда он уже готов выть от бессилия и злобы, когда Лидия выглядит настолько живой и настолько _здесь_ , что он невольно задумывается: а что же ещё осталось _там_?

— Кричи, — шепчет он, склоняясь к её уху.

— Что?

— Кричи, идиотка!

Он хватает её за предплечья и ощущает, как магия от неё тянется тонкими нитями, опутывает его ладони и дарит почти позабытое тепло.

— Кай! — возмущённо вопит она и _не кричит_.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет он, проводя ладонями по её коже, — ты же знаешь, что делать, как спастись. Я не помогу тебе, банши, никто не сможет.

У Лидии тёплая — слишком тёплая! — кожа, и Кай впивается в её губы болезненным поцелуем, ловя возмущение и чувствуя, как в груди у неё зарождается правильный крик.

— Умница, — шепчет он, касаясь ладонью её щеки, и торжествующе улыбается.

Лидия смотрит вперёд, не реагируя на Кая, и он знает, что сейчас она шагает по самой кромке вечности. Только бы не упала. 

И крик пронизывает тюремный мир.

— Молодец, девочка, — довольно хихикает Кай и отступает на несколько шагов. — Живи, озаряй своим светом настоящий мир. Кричи.

Сейчас не время для затмения, но ей оно и не нужно: тонкие нити расплавленного серебра опутывают Лидию, растворяя её силуэт, подхватывая крик той, что не боится смерти, и переносят туда, где её уже заждались. Подальше от Кая и вечности.

Тонкая трещина ширится с каждым мгновением, и тюремный мир стонет от пронизывающей его магии. Зашло привидение, а вышла банши. Есть от чего начать крошиться заклинанию. 

— Скоро увидимся, Лидия.

Кай в этом не сомневается, но на всякий случай держит скрещёнными пальцы. 

Карма, знает он, та ещё стерва. 

…И когда через сколько-то дней — он всё ещё будет вести подсчёт, но кому это интересно? — в сети начавшего рушиться мира попадут вампир и слабачка ведьма, Кай подумает, что теперь всё пойдёт по плану. Скоро он вернётся домой. 

Вот только «дом» — это не Портленд и даже не опостылевший ещё восемнадцать лет назад ковен.

Вместо них будут вспоминаться почему-то рыжие волосы и крапинки золота в зелёных глазах.

 

***

**Лидия**

 

Это настигает её однажды утром, по дороге в школу. Солнце слепит глаза, мешая разглядеть серую ленту дороги впереди, и Лидия рада, что за рулём не она, а мама. Можно спокойно откинуться на спинку сиденья и уткнуться в телефон, пролистывая ленту новостей.

А потом — мир меркнет.

«Мёртвая девочка, ты всё-таки оказалась живой».

Лидия перечитывает сообщение, кажется, в тысячный раз, когда, наконец, понимает его значение. И открывает до этого старательно запертую на сотни ключей дверь. Она помнит странный, будто бы зазеркальный, мир-из-комы, где была едва ли привидением, но чем-то ещё более ненастоящим, чем всё вокруг. Она помнит придуманного парня с пустотой в глазах, от которого веяло замогильным холодом. От такого здесь, не во сне, нужно бежать без оглядки. 

Но ещё она помнит его просьбу: кричать. И стискивает зубы, чтобы из горла не вырвалось даже хрипа.

«У меня много дел, но я найду пару дней, чтобы заскочить в гости».

От такого нужно бежать без оглядки, только всё равно не убежишь. 

Лидия проводит ладонью по экрану, словно надеется, что пиксели под её касанием сгорят и сотрут впечатывающиеся в мозг фразы.

«Я слышал твой крик, и он прекрасен».

Шею перехватывает будто проволокой.

Пальцы подрагивают, когда она набирает сообщение. 

«Я буду ждать».

— Дорогая, всё в порядке? — спрашивает озабоченно мама.

Лидия замирает — за рёбрами расползается едкая пустота. 

— Разумеется.

***

 

Лидия знает о той резне всё. За пару недель она перерыла сотни газетных заметок, перечитала десятки статей и даже посмотрела один документальный фильм, а теперь не знает, что делать. Он видится ей в каждом отражении, слышится в грустном завывании ветра и чудится в миражах, порождённых солнечной погодой.

Малакай Паркер, он же чёртова знаменитость. Пусть никто его официально не подозревает, но истина скребёт за рёбрами, сжимает бьющееся раненой птицей сердце. Четверо мертвы, один пропал без вести, трое — навсегда покалечены, шрамы — горят за рёбрами. 

У Лидии в комнате, под кроватью, свалены книги по психологии и психиатрии. Не то чтобы она этим увлекается, но узнать все его диагнозы было… познавательно.

И страшно.

Тогда, шатаясь по лесу в костюме Евы, убегая от того, что нельзя увидеть или почувствовать, Лидия раз за разом пыталась понять. Узнать, чей это голос шептал в первые минуты после пробуждения, повторяя неясные фразы, как сломанная пластинка. И даже чудовище, вспоровшее ей бок, уже не казалось таким страшным. Потому что голос — страшнее и отчего-то в сотни раз важнее. 

А Кай просто издевательски стёрся из её памяти, забрав с собой и тюремный мир, и щемящее ощущение собственной иллюзорности.

Спас? Глупость. Лидия знает: такие, как Кай, не спасают, а ищут выгоду. 

«Прости, что обнадёжил. Боюсь, заскочить в гости не получится. Не скучай, Лидия».

Лидия зажимает ладонью рот. Она уже знает, что встречи не будет.

И следом, буквально через несколько секунд, ещё одно сообщение.

«Не кричи обо мне».


End file.
